fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kent/Supports
With Lyn C Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis, how fare you? *'Lyn:' Kent! I'm glad to see you here. But, I'm fine. Did you doubt my abilities? *'Kent:' Of course not, Lady Lyndis, you know me better than that. Still, one can never tell what will happen on the battlefield. Please, take good care of yourself. *'Lyn:' Thank you, Kent. It's nice to know you're always looking out for me. *'Kent:' But of course. I am the lady Lyndis's servant. It is my duty. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' Nothing, nothing. Let us go, Kent. *'Kent:' Milady. B Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Kent... *'Kent:' Is something the matter, Lady Lyndis? Your sword seems unsteady. Does something trouble you? *'Lyn:' You know me too well. Have you been watching me all this time? *'Kent:' Yes... I apologize for my imprudence. Still... How could I stand before Lord Hausen should anything befall Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' Kent... Just because my grandfather is who he is, doesn't mean you should worry about me overmuch. I can do just fine on my own. Like I did on the plains... *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis... Forgive me for saying this, but you are not your usual self. Whatever is wrong? *'Lyn:' It's... nothing, really. *'Kent:' Might there be some way I can be of assistance? *'Lyn:' Kent. *'Kent:' M'lady? *'Lyn:' Why do you stay with me, by my side? Is it because I am granddaughter to the lord of Caelin Castle? *'Kent:' ...Lady Lyndis? *'Lyn:' You are... I am... I'm sorry. Please, forget what I said. *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis... A Support *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' K-Kent? *'Kent:' There is something about which I must speak to you. If I may... *'Lyn:' I really should be going... *'Kent:' Please, listen! *'Lyn:' K-Kent! Unhand me! *'Kent:' I am sorry, but I cannot. If I let go your hand now, I would regret it for the rest of my life. *'Lyn:' What...? *'Kent:' Lady Lyndis. I would like to answer your question of the other day. *'Lyn:' ... *'Kent:' I am here for you. Even were I not a knight, even were you not my lady. My heart would not change. *'Lyn:' Kent... *'Kent:' So, I hope that you will forgive me, should I continue to stay by your side. *'Lyn:' Yes, of course. And not as Lyndis, but as Lyn. Yes, Kent, stay by my side, always... With Sain C Support *'Kent:' Sain! *'Sain:' Ah, Kent! *'Kent:' Take it easy out there, all right? We're not the only ones fighting here, you know? Feel free to let Lord Eliwood face the enemy now and again. *'Sain:' But then... How can I show off my grace in battle? *'Kent:' For whom do you intend to "show off"? *'Sain:' Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course! This is the best time to catch their eye, you know. I've got to look good for my admirers! *'Kent:' You will never change, will you? You should think more of the needs of our whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker! *'Sain:' I'll be fine, Mother! And I'm off! *'Kent:' Sain, wait! What a bloody fool... B Support *'Kent:' ...... *'Sain:' Kent! Is there something troubling you? *'Kent:' Sain. No, it's nothing. *'Sain:' Then why are you staring off into the distance like that? What are you looking at? Hey, is that...Lady Lyndis? Ohhh, I get it now! *'Kent:' ...I merely hoped to see if she were all right. It is our duty to protect our liege, is it not? *'Sain:' Yeah. Sure it is. Say, Kent? *'Kent:' Yes? *'Sain:' As your older, wiser companion, let me give you a word of advice. It would never work. *'Kent:' What? What are you talking about? *'Sain:' You can't hide it from me, partner! I can tell just by that dumb look on your face! *'Kent:' Sain, do not presume to know what I am thinking! I just... As her knight... *'Sain:' Oh, get over it! You can admit it, can't you?! I mean, she is beautiful, and she is kind... How could anyone not have feelings for her? *'Kent:' ...... So, Sain... You, too? *'Sain:' Of course! Falling for beautiful women is what we cavaliers do! But I guess I will have to let you take the lead here, since that is truly the knightly thing to do for one's partner... *'Kent:' H-Hold on! Who said I intended to-- *'Sain:' Because, you know, I really owe you one... Right, Kent! I'm going to leave the way open for you, now! And...feel free to rely on my vast library of experience with women. Because...you certainly will need it...won't you? *'Kent:' I'll grant you, talking to women has never been my strong suit. *'Sain:' Right, then! Shut your mouth and open your ears! Your lessons will begin with basic flattery! A Support *'Sain:' Hey, Kent! We've learned quite a bit on this quest, haven't we? *'Kent:' I suppose. *'Sain:' You suppose? Why, when we get back to Caelin, we should gather all the lovely lasses we know and have one big, magnificent-- *'Kent:' Don't start with that again, Sain. This is no time for gaiety. There is still much fighting ahead of us. Either one of us could fall in the battle to come. *'Sain:' You always expect the worst. That's why Lady Lyndis never... *'Kent:' Hold your tongue. I'll have none of your foolishness now! Just keep your wits about you, that's all I'm saying. One overconfident lurch into danger could easily-- *'Sain:' Overconfident? Who's overconfident? I know this isn't going to be easy... But I'll not let that shake me. After all, I'm not alone. I've got you. And you've got me, right? Right? *'Kent:' Yeah, you're right. *'Sain:' So let's get riding, shall we? And watch my back, partner! *'Kent:' Of course, my friend! With honor. With Fiora C Support *'Fiora:' Are you Kent? It’s nice to meet you! *'Kent:' Forgive my rudeness, but who are you? *'Fiora:' I am Fiora, the pegasus knight. You have been looking after my sister. Allow me to thank you. *'Kent:' Oh, yes... When we were in Caelin, Florina spoke of you often... *'Fiora:' Oh, what did she say? *'Kent:' That you...were a lot like me. *'Fiora:' Oh... In what regard? *'Kent:' Well... I’m not really sure... I just remember her saying it. Well, Fiora. It is an honor. Let us fight together and ride on to victory. *'Fiora:' Yes, let’s. I think that, together, we can fulfill any duty. B Support *'Kent:' Fiora. I must speak to you... *'Fiora:' Kent, what a coincidence. I was just looking for you... *'Kent:' Actually, it’s about this army... Do you ever feel that some here lack proper moral grounding? *'Fiora:' Yes, the same thought has occurred to me. As a hired lance, I thought it not my place to speak. *'Kent:' Camaraderie in the field is one thing... But the men and women in the camp are altogether too...intimate... *'Fiora:' Indeed. Their minds are not focused on their duties... *'Kent:' It is a problem. *'Fiora:' A problem indeed. *'Kent:' I have decided to seek the counsel of Lady Lyndis in this matter. Perhaps she could issue some order limiting...interactions between the sexes... *'Fiora:' That is a good idea. It would be the best way to ensure the proper conduct of all. *'Kent:' Of course, we would still need to iron out the details of such an order... I hope you would not mind lending me your assistance... *'Fiora:' Oh, but of course. It might be difficult to find time to discuss this on the battlefield. Perhaps later, when we can be alone... *'Kent:' Yes, of course. I would be truly grateful to have the company of a morally pure individual like yourself... *'Fiora:' Indeed. I feel exactly the same. A Support *'Fiora:' Kent. *'Kent:' Fiora. *'Fiora:' I... *'Kent:' You... *'Fiora:' ...... Forgive me. *'Kent:' No, it is I who should apologize... *'Fiora:' I... *'Kent:' We... ......Why don’t you go first. *'Fiora:' No, please, you first. *'Kent:' Well, then... Fiora, please stay with me. When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely, more keenly... I think we would fight well together... What do you say? *'Fiora:' Actually... I came to ask you the same thing... *'Kent:' Really? *'Fiora:' Yes. It’s strange, isn’t it? I feel as if we have known each other from birth. *'Kent:' Fiora... I must ask you one more thing. When this battle ends, if we both still live... *'Fiora:' Please...say no more. I...already know what you will ask... Of course. I feel the same way. *'Kent:' Really? I am glad... But...about that policy I suggested... What should we do? *'Fiora:' Well... Perhaps... It can wait... With Farina C Support *'Farina:' Well, that just about does it... We really showed them a good fight today! Eh, Murphy? *'Kent:' Ah!!! *'Farina:' Oh! Forgive me! I didn’t think anyone was there! Murphy, stop flapping your wings! *'Kent:' I’m... I’m fine. *'Farina:' I am Farina, member of the third division of Ilian pegasus knights. Hector paid a pretty penny for my services. 20,000 gold. *'Kent:' 20,000? My, that’s quite a sum... Farina, excuse me for my rudeness. I am Kent, a knight of Caelin. Let us combine our strength, and ride on to victory in the service of our lord! *'Farina:' Whoa! *'Kent:' W-What’s the matter? *'Farina:' You’re just so... You’re so serious, Kent! You don’t think about anything but your duty! *'Kent:' ...People often say that. *'Farina:' I’m not so good with serious types... I feel all cramped and choked when I’m around them... *'Kent:' I... I am sorry for that. *'Farina:' You see, my sister, she’s really serious, like you. She’ll jump all over your back for any little thing! I wish she could just be a little nicer about it, you know? *'Kent:' I’m sure she only does it for your own good... She is such a...generous...woman. *'Farina:' I knew it! You guys are like peas in a high-strung pod! I just don’t get along with people like you guys at all. *'Kent:' I must...apologize for that as well. B Support *'Farina:' Say, Kent, what month were you born? *'Kent:' Why do you ask? *'Farina:' Just answer the question... What month? No wait! Let me guess... You were born... Got it! I bet...according to the standard Elibean calendar, you were born in the month of the pegasus! Am I right? *'Kent:' Yes. That is what my mother tells me. *'Farina:' Yeah! I knew it! *'Kent:' And what does that mean? *'Farina:' I was born in the month of the archer! We have zero compatibility! I would shoot you down every time! *'Kent:' I must apologize...I think. But we have seen quite a bit of each other lately... *'Farina:' Yes, I guess we have... It’s like you’re there every time I turn around... Hey! *'Kent:' ? *'Farina:' It’s not like I have any special feelings for you or anything! It’s not like that! Don’t get the wrong idea! *'Kent:' Hm? Sure... I understand. *'Farina:' This is probably someone else’s doing... ...Like Marcus, or Oswin... You know, Merlinus might try something like this, too... *'Kent:' I don’t think it is a conspiracy... I mean, what would anyone have to gain from making us fight together? *'Farina:' I guess you’re right... Still, it is a little weird. A Support *'Farina:' Kent! *'Kent:' Ah, we meet again. *'Farina:' We sure do seem to be bumping into each other a lot lately... Especially considering how uncomfortable we both find it being around each other... *'Kent:' I don’t think any such thing... *'Farina:' Oh? *'Kent:' I must apologize if that was your impression... But I do not dislike being around you... *'Farina:' O-Oh? ...... Well, if you don’t mind, that’s good. You may not be rich... And we may not be much alike... But I do feel rather secure when I’m around you. Ah! *'Kent:' ? *'Farina:' Don’t get me wrong! No offense. I mean... I just...you know...that’s all. *'Kent:' ? Sure, I understand. Well, I’m about to be off. Are you coming? *'Farina:' Err... Yeah, sure. It’s not like there’s any reason for me not to... Let’s go! With Wallace C Support *'Kent:' Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Kent. *'Kent:' It is an honor to serve with you again! Where have you traveled since we parted last year? We didn’t know where you had gone, and Lady Lyndis became rather worried. *'Wallace:' Hm? Oh, er... Yes, well... I just...wandered about. I felt that I had lost some of my former strength, so I tried to train myself back into shape. *'Kent:' I see... *'Wallace:' And you... Have you kept your training? *'Kent:' Rest assure. I train hard every day. *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis seems to have settled into her new role nicely. She has acquired the air of a noblewoman. *'Kent:' Yes, she truly is...a remarkable person. *'Wallace:' I had not seen her in a long time... But she looks more like Lady Madelyn every day... *'Kent:' Now that you mention it... When Lady Madelyn eloped 17 years ago, you were already in the knight brigade, weren’t you? *'Wallace:' Yes. I knew both Lady Madelyn and Hassar. *'Kent:' Lord Hassar... Lady Lyndis’s father? *'Wallace:' Yes. He was my good friend. He was tight-lipped like all men of Sacae, but... He had the same deep, honest eyes as Lady Lyndis. B Support *'Kent:' When Lady Lyndis’s parents eloped, I heard that Lord Hausen became terribly angry... *'Wallace:' Yes. He was usually warm and kind, but his demeanor changed entirely when it came to Lady Madelyn’s welfare. I was ordered to bring them both back. I was told to resort to force against Hassar if he resisted. *'Kent:' That is quite a shock... I cannot imagine such an order from our kind lord now... *'Wallace:' I accepted my orders and set out to find them... Lady Madelyn was not accustomed to hard travel, and I found them soon... But I could not take them. *'Kent:' Why is that? *'Wallace:' They both said the same thing. Each said, “I am to blame. Do not harm the other.” *'Kent:' ...... *'Wallace:' In the end, I closed my eyes and let them cross the border... I told the marquess that they eluded me. *'Kent:' You disobeyed an order from your liege?! *'Wallace:' ...Yes, and I spent six months in the dungeon for it... Considering his anger at the time, he was probably being lenient with me. *'Kent:' But why did you do it? I can certainly understand it must have been a hard order to follow, but...to disobey your lord is unthinkable for a knight... *'Wallace:' So it is. But what would you have done? Would you have dragged Lady Madelyn back to the castle, ending their chance for love? She might have taken her own life if faced with such grief. And Lady Lyndis would never have been born... *'Kent:' No... *'Wallace:' When the marquess fell ill last year, Lundgren seized power in Caelin. What would you have done then? Would you have served Lundgren because you had sworn fealty to Caelin? *'Kent:' ...... *'Wallace:' For knights in the service of a lord, an order is absolute. But a knight does not follow orders blindly. Before obeying, a knight should always consider whether the order serves the lord who gives it. A Support *'Kent:' Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Ahh, Kent! I have been watching you in battle. You seem to have improved greatly. *'Kent:' It is all thanks to your training, Lord Wallace! By the way, m’lord... *'Wallace:' Yes? *'Kent:' Lord Hausen thanked you after the fact, did he not? So your disobedience was in fact...prudent. I do not know how I could follow such an example... I have so long believed that a knight owed blind obedience to his lord... However... I... How do you know? How do you know what your loyalty truly requires of you? *'Wallace:' Kent. You must decide for yourself. *'Kent:' I must decide...? But... *'Wallace:' My disobedience was actually in setting out to do the thing I knew was wrong. I knew this before I even set out to recover Lady Madelyn. Loyalty to one’s lord is like love itself. So long as you keep the love of your lord in your heart, your loyalty never truly wavers. Wouldn’t you agree? *'Kent:' Yes... Certainly, it is as you say. Thank you, Lord Wallace. I still have so much to learn from you. Please, continue to instruct me always... *'Wallace:' Bahahahahaha!! Of course! I’m not going back into retirement now! I can’t let you young pups take all of the glory! Now, back to battle! Follow me, Kent! *'Kent:' Aye! With Heath C Support *'Kent:' Lord Heath? *'Heath:' Yes. I have joined your ranks... I am from Bern...but don’t hold it against me... And you are? *'Kent:' Forgive me. I am Kent, a knight of Caelin. *'Heath:' Caelin... Then you serve a lord of Lycia? *'Kent:' That is correct. Our territory may be small, but our knights are among the bravest! *'Heath:' Right. Well, I can see that just by looking at you. By the way, are they looking for new recruits? *'Kent:' I’m sorry? *'Heath:' I am a free agent, no longer with Bern... I...was not able to complete my term of service... Now I am looking for someone worthy of my service. *'Kent:' That is very courageous indeed. The gates of Caelin are always open. If you are strong, we will gladly take you. B Support *'Kent:' Lord Heath... Forgive my impertinence, but I must ask you something. Why did you have to leave the knights of Bern? *'Heath:' ...Well, that is impertinent... *'Kent:' Forgive me. But as the commander of Caelin’s knights, it is my duty to test the loyalty of any new recruit, to learn about his past... *'Heath:' What!? You are the commander? You are quite...young. *'Kent:' Lord Heath, please help me to understand. The wyvern riders of Bern are considered to be the strongest knights in the land. Surely we Lycian knights would fall to their lances if we met them head on... So why would you leave Bern for Lycia? *'Heath:' ...Bern is not as it once was. Our sovereign has imprisoned all those nobles who do not meet his favor. And their fabled power is a feeble joke. The only real strength of Bern’s knights these days is in their boasting. And their general is good for nothing but wagging his tail at the king. *'Kent:' ...... *'Heath:' There was an uprising on our frontier, a rebellion of sorts. The knights were ordered to put it down and kill the rebels. Our commander went to scout out the enemy camp. This “uprising” was nothing more than a group of unarmed peasants. *'Kent:' I see... *'Heath:' Then I heard the truth from our commander. One of our generals had drummed up a fake rebellion to enhance his military career. These people did not want to fight. They ran at the mere sight of us. Then, the famous wyvern riders of Bern rained savage death down upon these innocents. *'Kent:' ...... *'Heath:' My unit tried to stop them. We were all condemned to die for our treason. However, our general spread the story that we were to be hanged for slaughtering innocent lives. Before they could round us up, we decided to turn our coats and run. One of us stayed behind as a decoy, and the rest fled for the border. After that, we dispersed. All have been killed now, except for me. Are you satisfied now? *'Kent:' ...I see. So, Bern... *'Heath:' Bern is nothing to me... I have no love for a country that slaughters its own. Kent, what about your liege? Would you give your life in this lord’s service? *'Kent:' Yes. It is a knight’s honor to swear his fealty and his life. My happiness is to serve. A Support *'Heath:' Kent! *'Kent:' Heath, it is good to have you with us. *'Heath:' ...It is just as you said. I don’t know about the marquess of Caelin, but this Lady Lyndis is just as you said. *'Kent:' Yes, she is. She is wise, kind, beautiful, and strong. She is honorable, and her vassals can never forget the modest kindness with which she treats them all... *'Heath:' ...Well, you may be laying it on a bit thick... But I really do envy you... Finally, I have met a master to whom I can swear my true loyalty. *'Kent:' If you wish it, we will fight together under the same command! I have long anticipated that you would join us. *'Heath:' Yes... Perhaps I shall... I could never imagine that with the Caelin knights under your command, I would meet that same sorrow as I did with Bern... When this battle ends, let us discuss it further... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports